


up high at 30 000 feet

by ColorMeHazelnut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, am i using the term correctly?, based on phil insta 6/23/18, canon compliant I guess, correct me if im wrong, thats it, this is just them being sweet in a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHazelnut/pseuds/ColorMeHazelnut
Summary: Besides him, Dan sags a little in his seat, his curls bouncing wildly on top of his head and Phil, for no particular reason at all, just wants to run his fingers through the sweaty mess and maybe tugs it a little.Just a little.





	up high at 30 000 feet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit late because I love to procrastinate and finish the ficflash. Wanted to post this earlier but oh well. Self indulgent fic written on my bed at 3 am when I couldn't sleep. Enjoy!

The back of his neck is damp, and Phil is starting to feel the weight of lethargy pressing down to his very bones from waking up too early in the morning for another round of last minute check up for their bags and important documents, making sure they haven't left anything to very last minute.

The stress of actually boarding the plane finally tickles out and Phil is able to manage a sincere smile towards the flight attendant when they offer him a glass of water and _yes I would like to have the hot towel_ and _can I have extra packets of those nuts please?_

Besides him, Dan sags a little in his seat, his curls bouncing wildly on top of his head and Phil, for no particular reason at all, just wants to run his fingers through the sweaty mess and maybe tugs it a little. Just a little.

Because they are on their way for a new set of adventure. Their European tour was exciting, memorable and Phil wishes for days like that to be longer. But days like that are coming.

Coming right now and will soon speed through once he got off this plane.

It's terrifying and exciting all at once and the best of all? Phil sneaks a glance at Dan to find him hunching over what appears to be a rather intense session of Fortnite. Dan's character, all black and manages to keep up with his aesthetics, is shooting fiercely at a another group of survivors and he quickly reloads, but not before getting shot.

"Fuck," Dan mutters and he presses the buttons even more frantically.

His legs are folding awkwardly and his hair is a mess and he's not doing remotely anything and Phil just feels like he wants this moment to be captured. He wants this moment of vulnerability. Of being close to someone yet not even doing anything together but still being together.

Phil shakes his head because being 30,000 feet above ground makes him emotional so he snaps the picture and saves it in his gallery.

But why stop there?

Phil's thumb glides over the screen, presses a few icons, taps a few words and posts the picture without any hesitation.

And later when Dan puts away his Switch to finally gives Phil his attention (and not because I'm bored, I just thought you wanna play I spy or something) Dan would see the picture, whines like the time Phil post the picture of a unnoticed Dan in Amsterdam, simply looking down at his phone, swallowed by his striped jumper or the time he post of what it seems like an unamused Dan in the streets of Russia. Candid. Unfiltered.

"I never do anything special in these. All I'm doing is just playing a game," he complains like Dan himself doesn't have a million pictures of Phil. Phil simply playing a video game. Phil simply drinking a milkshake. Phil simply riding the escalator. All simply Phil Phil Phil.

"Yeah I know." Phil plucks his phone from Dan's grasp before he finds any real embarrassing black material worthy picture that he can delete, and scrolls back at one of the pictures.

He wants to say, "I just love it because it's just you."

And Phil is sappy but he's not _that_ sappy.

So instead he says, "I wanna document all the moments of you being a rat." He shoves the phone at Dan's face to reveal a snoring Dan drooling on his laptop, "And expose you to our viewers."

Dan squawks indignantly, and flails his arms and makes a grab for the phone, "Absolutely not! At least not with that photo you buffoon!"

Phil giggles and thanks to his gangly long limbs, he holds his phone even further away from Dan's own grabby long limbs.

Dan lets out another pitiful whine, because they are being playful and acting like children in a first class cabin of a plane.

Then Dan decides he has had enough and climbs into Phil's compartment, his limbs and torso are so close to Phil's own body, as he hovers above, trapping them both in the first class compartment. Dan playfully sticks out his tongue, _and did he just think he can win this round?_

Phil reaches up, braces his hands delicately onto Dan's shoulders, leans in and kisses him. Right on the nose.

Dan's face scrunches up, acting as if it bothers him when Phil could see the faint blush quickly dusting his cheeks. Phil adds in another kiss. Even a special kiss for Derek the dimple, simply because he enjoys seeing a blushing Dan.

Dan groans and falls onto Phil's chest and noses his way into the crook of his neck. His legs winds around Phil's own.

"Comfy down there?"

Dan merely nods and yawns.

"C'mon let's have some cries yeah?" Phil  proceeds to open Queer Eye, maneuvers Dan so he won't be crushing him for the next few hours. With first class tissues on one hand and a handful of Dan on the other, Phil lets himself get lost in the episode.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on tumblr :D


End file.
